Neverland
by Vk201
Summary: In this story, Natsu is Peter Pan. Lucy is a newly orphaned sixteen year old with a fear of the dark. Can Natsu show her the beauty of Neverland's nights? Or will someone (Captain Hook aka Sting) ruin their fun?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna, I just wanna say that I, Vk201, own nothing!**

 **Other than that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

"Miss Strauss, are you sure no one's there, I thought I saw someones shadow." I asked the woman who had put me up for the night.

"It's going to be a long night if you don't try to get some sleep little lady, I give you my word that you are perfectly safe here, I wont let anything bad happen to you." She smiled kindly at me.

She then turned around and closed the door behind here leaving me alone int the dark with my thoughts. I pulled the blanket up over my head when I head a bomb. I hate this war, I miss my parents, I'm scared.

Just as I was about to slip into a deep sleep, I heard the window open, not to long I heard a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here, I wont hurt you, you can come out." It was a boy.

I sit up, allowing the blanket to pool around my waist and look at him, but all I saw was a shadow.

"Hello?" My timid voice filled the room.

"Hello." his voice came from right behind me, making me jump to the other side of the bed.

Looking at the boy, I can tell that he's older than me by about two years. His hair was an unnatural shade of pink, and his eyes were dark.

He was handsome.

"Hi! I'm Natsu! Wanna come with me to Neverland?" He said excitedly.

"Um?"

"Here take my hand!" He didn't wait for my answer and took my hand and ran to the window.

"Wait! We're on the fourth floor, we could get hurt if we jump! NO, we will get hurt!" Does this guy even think?

"Oh, yeah, hold on!" He then calls out the word happy.

hmmm.

Then a blue cat with white wings picks me up from nowhere and we're off to what the pink haired boy called Neverland.

* * *

S **o there it is, I hope you like it.**

 **-Vk201**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-** **Welcome back to Neverland!**

 **Natsu- So what happened with Luce and me, and when do we get to meet the rest of the family?**

 **Me- That's a good question. Ummm, how about in this chapter?**

 **Lucy- Yeah! That sounds good!**

 **Me- Ok then! here we go!**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

We flew for only a few short moments when a floating island came into view.

"How is that even possible?" I asked my companions.

"Magic."

Ok...

"Meaning. . .?" I tried again.

No response. Perfect.

The closer we got to the island, the more details I could make out.

It was beautiful. Trees that were taller the clock back home, bigger than I ever could have imagined, the leaves were so bid, they could be used as full sized blankets, and they looked like they had a slight tinting of gold. The trunks were as wide as a house, also looking sort of gold, but it gave off a dim glow. But the most beautiful part of the trees were the flowering vines that climbed all over them. The blooms were in all colors and had small things that looked like the stares flying around.

"What are those around the flowers?"

"Fairies." Natsu supplied.

Even the air here smelled better, like soft floral and something else, Magic.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Natsu had introduced me to the group of people he called the lost boys (even if they were girls too) and told me that they were his family. I could see it, the way they all stuck together. It made me miss my family.

I started thinking about when I still had my family and I guess my feelings of loss were shown on my face because Natsu, Levy, Laxus, and Gray pulled me aside and asked what was wrong.

"Well, just a few days ago, my mum and dad passed away..." that was all I could say before I choked up and my eyes opened a river that flowed from my heart and down my face.

Just then, a tall boy with black hair ran up to Natsu.

"Natsu, we've spotted Sting's ship not too far from here.

Natsu's face turned from worry to panic in a second.

"Get everyone in the tree. NOW!" He yelled.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to a bigger tree and we climbed up.

Once high enough, he pointed out to the sea and told me to look.

A big ship with sails of deep black is what he was pointing at.

"That's a big ship. Who's is it?" I asked as I looked closer.

"Sting's ship. Stay away from him and his people at all cost." He told me sternly.

"Why?"

"They are bad people who will hurt you, that's why." Happy answered flying just above Natsu and I.

* * *

 **Sting's pov**

"Find Natsu, I want him alive!" I barked out.

"Are you sure he's here?" My second in command asked me.

"Well, this is where he lives, and I need that damn boy to find the hall of the fairies."

Just then I spotted something in a tree. I pulled out my telescope and took a look.

It was Natsu, and a pretty blonde girl.

"Also, he has a new little friend, she is blond with brown eyes, bring her to me as well." I yelled out.

Now I shall go sharpen my sword.

Natsu will fall today.

* * *

 _I cannot see how those fairies can hid so well, they glow for fucks sake!_

I reached the tree I saw the two in and looked up.

Well, this day just got better. You'd think they would have ran with the rest of their 'family', but no.

Natsu must have ran tho, because only the blonde was in the tree.

She must have seen me as she began to scream for Natsu.

Then I heard it, she wasn't screaming because of me, the branch she was on sounded once more then gave out.

She hit the ground hard and didn't get up.

Well that sucks. I can't just leaver her there.

* * *

 **So that's the second chapter, let me know if there should be another...**

 **-Vk201**


	3. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
